onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hito Hito no Mi, model: Cavemen
The Hito Hito no Mi, model: Cavemen is a devil fruit which allows the eater to become a prehistoric human or the hybrid form. It's translated as Human Human fruit, model: Cavemen. Appearance The fruit looks like a white pumpkin with black small swirls all around it. Givig it a spooky image away. Abilities Just like the all the other zoans this fruit allows the user to transform into 2 other forms. The full cavemen form and the hybrid form. When an animal would eat it, it gains the ability to communicate better (on the level of an avarange 3 years old) with humans and are even able to learn to speak. While in the cavemen-form the animal will obtain a humannoid form, somewhat similar to the Hito Hito no Mi, but this form is somewhat bigger build. In the hybrid form the animal will obtain human height and be able to walk on it's behind legs, grow two thumbs and it has the same material for the fingers as it had in it's normal form (for example if the animal has hoofs the fingers will be frm the same material). When a human eats this fruit he/she will feel a little enlighted and a lot stronger. While having this fruit's ability a human will become more anti-social and very open to new things. The fruit enhances creativity, cunning skills, hunter skill and the consumer will gain the prehistoric reflexes and instincts. Strength The consumer will gain the semi-superhuman strength, semi-superhuman senses, animal-like reflexes, they'll gain semi-superhuman endurance and enhanced willpower. In battle the consumer will lose all it's fears and shame going all berserk, but still keep their cool mind and always come up with new strategies when the first failed. The user will give up and be trown into fear after the seventh plan/strategy in combat failed. Downside The downside of this fruit is that when in combat loses all it's fear and thus will not falter when he/she is already half-dead and the user will only stop fighting when he/she is dead or when their seventh strategy failed. When the last happens the user will be engulfed with fear and unable to fight that being/object unless he/she gets professional psychological help. The user will also extremely fear lighting, uncontroled fire and the dark. The final downside of the fruit is that the user will become short tempered and will use control of themself. Weakness The user becomes extra weak towards illness and his/her trauma's (if the eater has any). For example: If the user would have the normal/average flu the user's condition will become worse and wil eventualy lead it to his/her death within a week. This fruit is also weak against the standard devil fruit weaknesses. Trivia *unlike the Hito Hito no Mi this fruit won't understand modern terms and willneer overcome their fears (even eaten by human who do not fear lightning, uncontroled fire, etc.) *Once a human eats this fruit their brain capacity will increase extra slow. *The human who eats this fruit will become a cannibal (even when theirs enough food for everyone). Category:Zoan Category:Devil Fruits